


Family-Hulkeye

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Hulkeye - Freeform, Kid Fic, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 14:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5669557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together they were a family</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family-Hulkeye

Neither Clint or Bruce had a good family life.  
Both their fathers were abusive.  
And mothers too weak to do anything.  
They had a taste of family with the Avengers.  
They found friends, comrades and each other.  
They were slow in their relationship but eventually they got married.  
Both wanted a family of their own,  
So they adopted a child.  
Nathan, their son is the most precious thing in their life.  
Lucky the dog joined them later.  
And their family was complete.  
Nate had good aunts and uncles.  
Their son would get everything they did not.  
He'll be the happiest child in the world.


End file.
